paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Queimar and Nevasca
These 14-year old twin pups are trainees in the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU and belong to Tundrathesnowpup and DJ.RJ.Centurion. Queimar and Nevasca Flameante-Sniegowski are two twin Bernese mountain dogs. They look very similar in appearances, with only slight differences in the way they part their hair. They're easy to tell apart when they speak, since they're male and female, but sometimes from behind they're not quite so easy to tell unless they're wearing their uniform. Casual Outfits: Queimar: When he's in a casual outfit, he's normally wearing a white long-sleeved t-shirt under another short sleeve shirt of varying colors. He's always wearing his lucky jeans, which have several rips and tears in them from playing around and climbing on anything possible. Nevasca: When off the job, Nevasca will typically wear shirts identical to that of her twin brother. She will also wear a black or blue skirt, and she only has those colors. Uniforms: Their uniforms are very similar to each other in terms of design, but with opposite colors. When on the job, the pups wear two-piece snowsuits. Thick jackets and snowpants to protect them from the cold. Quiemar's suit is crimson with light blue accents, while his sister's is the opposite: light blue with crimson accents These two are mischievous and as close as can be. Where you find one pup, you're sure to find the other by their side or close behind. The two tend to be troublemakers, enjoying playing pranks on the other pups, but they always make sure that it's not harmful in anyway, just something to get a laugh or mildly annoy. Queimar is a bit more on the immature side, tending to make jokes at inappropriate times or goof off during training exercises. He loves to play around, especially if there's something around him that he can climb. Nevasca is the curious one, always asking questions, and she loves to cause trouble with her brother. She loves to climb, just like her brother. Some of the other pups prefer she not wear a skirt. In these instances, she will wear a pair of shorts. She also likes to goof off, however a bit less than her brother. Nevasca and Queimar were born in the town of New Estermere, where the two have always had an evergrowing love for everything cold and snowy. As they grew up, the two just felt a sort of yearning within their hearts that they couldn't quite seem to fill or satisfy. .... WIP (don't wanna spoil potential episode- DJ help xD) (Lol I'll help you... XD) Since Queimar and Nevasca love to cause trouble, they always manage to prank some poor civilian in New Estermere, or start snowball riots at the ski resorts on Mount Estermere. Often times, they'd be carried by their collars back home by police, security, or angry shop owners. While the PAW Patrol were on a mission in New Estermere, Queimar and Nevasca observed the rescue skills of the PAW Patrol, and wanted to help out, since they know the Estermere Mountains from top to bottom, going there (and causing trouble) every day.. After all was said and done, Ryder decided to take the two in, and make them PAW Patrol Trainees under Frostbound and Everest. *Their last name is a mash of two other names- it means "flaring snow" *Nevasca means "blizzard" and Queimar means "to burn" *Nevasca eventually becomes Everest's trainee, while Queimar becomes trainee for Frostbound * Pups Get Frost-Burn! (Debut) * Trainees and the Silver City! Queimar and Nevasca.jpg|Queimar and Nevasca in the Tundra-Centurion AU! (By DJ RJ) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Sister Category:Brother Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Trainee Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Shared Pups